


Nathanette One-shots

by RinkuWolfe207



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, CHAPTER4has ANGST, F/M, Fluff, Juleka and Rose are supportive, Nathaniel deserves some love, One shot cellection, Romance, Some Humor, Will update tags, nathanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207
Summary: Nathaniel deserves some love. So, here are some one-shots!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote some stuff on Wattpad, and I decided to post some stuff here as well. Same username as the one on Wattpad. Hope you like it! If anyone has any one shot ideas, let me know!!

I was always the one who hid in the shadows, who stayed away from the crowds, from people.

Ever since I could remember, it was hard to speak up, to be social.

So I found my way to 'speak' to people. By drawing small pictures and giving them to those I considered to be friends, like Juleka and Rose.

They understood why I drew such pictures, and they kind of thought I was sweet to give them drawings...

*Blush*

Anyway, they were the only friends I made with those drawings, my other peers just gave me weird looks, and Chloe full out said that they were stupid and ugly drawings.

Which stung a lot if I'm honest, considering my art was all I had.

However, Juleka and Rose defended me, and I was grateful to have them as my friends.

I was also grateful for another reason.

They supported the crush I had on Marinette. And although they tease me at times, they thought we would make a uhhh....

...

...

...'cute couple'.

*Blush*

Of course, only if I would speak up and actually have a conversation with her.

Which is really, really difficult for me.

And I have tried to speak with her before, but I would get all tongue tied, and shy, and then close up altogether.

But Marinette never laughed as I sputtered sounds that didn't sound at all like words, instead she just smiled, understanding in her beau-blue eyes.

And then I'd walk away, red faced, with my imaginary tail between my legs.

And then the next day I'd give her a drawing of a hamster, which, apparently is her favorite animal. And she'd always smile, and say thank you in her melodious voice.

Then Juleka and Rose tease me for the rest of the day.

And every once in a while, I'd leave a drawing on her desk, each one different.

And she'd always thank me and say I'd be a great artist in the future, which definitely made me blush and hide my face.

So drawings is the only way I can 'speak' to Marinette, and maybe soon I can gain courage and talk to her, to learn about her.

What she likes and dislikes, all that stuff.

Perhaps one day.


	2. Needles and Hair

Nathanael was good at drawing. Good at painting, anything artistic.

Who would've thought sowing would be so hard.

Nathanael winced as he pricked the tip of his finger by the needle. Again.

"You okay?" Marinette asked, her hand holding a needle with some red thread.

"Yeah I'm okay, just pricked my finger. Again." Nathanael deadpanned, noticing a drop of blood emerging from the small prick.

Marinette just giggled. "You have to be careful."

"I know, but my hair keeps getting in my eyes." Nathanael muttered, wiping his finger with a napkin, which already had a little blood, from being pricked before.

He grumbled when his orange bangs covered his left eye again.

Marinette inwardly laughed as a pout made its way onto his lips, when he placed his bangs behind his left ear, only to have them fall in front of his face again.

"You could tie your hair back?" Marinette suggested, placing down the items in her hands and stood up from the floor.

"I tried before, but my bangs still fall in front of my eyes." Nathanael placed down the napkin he had in his hands.

Marinette made her way to one of her drawers.

"It gets annoying, but it's useful at times." Nathanael said, referring to when his hair would cover most of his face when he was embarrassed. Definitely useful.

"Maybe you just didn't tie it correctly." Marinette rummaged through the drawer, in search of a hair tie.

Nathanael just shrugged, which went unnoticed by the blunette.

"So, um, you think Juleka will like it?" Nathanael asked gently, referring to the stuffed fox they were working on. For Juleka's birthday.

"She will!" Marinette said cheerily. "It's coming from one of her best friends."

Once she found the hair tie, she made her way back to Nathanael.

"Can you turn around for a second? I could tie your hair."

"Um, ok." Nathanael turned around shakily, his back facing Marinette.

Taking Nathanael's hair into her hands, noticing how soft it was, she made a high ponytail. "There."

Nathanael turned around facing Marinette. "My bangs still fall into my eyes." He noticed.

Marinette pushed back a few bangs behind Nathanael's right ear, who froze.

"I think you look cute."

Nathanael kept blushing for hours.


	3. Overthinking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like Pocky?

"Want one?" Marinette asked, holding a Pocky stick with her right hand. She had bought it earlier that day, thinking it looked like a good snack.

Nathanael had no reason to be blushing, after all Marinette was just sharing Pocky.

He was certain Marinette has never heard of the Pocky game.

The game where two people share one Pocky, and there was the possibility of them ending up kissing.

Nathanael came across the Pocky game when he was looking at anime, considering he liked that style of drawing.

He saw a video of the so-called game and ended up blushing, his mind coming up with scenarios of him and Marinette doing the game.

And now, Marinette was holding a Pocky stick in front of him, and he couldn't help but over think it, imagining them sharing a Pocky stick.

Looking at Marinette, he could tell that she just thought of it as a snack.

"Um, y-yeah, sure." He grabbed the one she was holding out for him.

He nibbled on it, watching Marinette take out another and begin to eat it.

Should he tell her about the game?

He shook his head.

It'll be his little secret.

....

That is, until she Google searches 'Pocky' one day, and then one of the auto fills is 'Pocky game'.


	4. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Angst. A piece of Nathanael's last day of the year, with a certain hero being there for him.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of committing suicide, so please, if you are easily triggered, please don't read this. DARK.

\---------------------------  
11:00 P.M.

December 31, a time that people would spend drinking, partying, awaiting the new year with resolutions they would most likely ignore. While it was late and freezing, the streets were lively, with people hurrying to the nearest television.

Snowflakes fell from the white clouds.

A new year was approaching.

Families were together.

Some were with friends.

And some spent it alone.

Nathanael was one of the unfortunate ones to spend it alone.

His father had long since perished. His mother was in another state, and wasn't able to make a flight back to France, with the weather and all. She had promised a new set of paints however.

But all Nathanael wanted was to spend the night with someone close to him. To say "Happy New Year!" and to hug, and cheer the arrival of a new year

And to not be alone.

Unfortunately both his friends left France for the break as well, visiting family wherever. Although they had promised to go to that tea shop he loved, when they returned. If they even let him in.

And here he was, walking the streets as snow fell.

He walked aimlessly until he ended up near the school, which was closed.

He spotted Marinette's parents bakery which was still, surprisingly, open.

He crossed the street to get closer to the bakery. He peered through the window, seeing a few people buying some sweets.

Knowing he had enough money to buy something, he headed inside.

A few minutes later, he left the bakery, paper bag in hand.

He made his way to the park.

Snow still fell.

\------------------------------------  
11:15 P.M

Ladybug laughed as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, excitement running in her veins.

And even if she did almost fall off a building due to the snow, she loved the sight of the snowflakes falling.

'I can't wait to get home! I can't believe my cousin came to visit. Thankfully that Akuma didn't take long to get rid of.' Marinette thought excitedly. She stopped jumping, and stood on a rooftop, smiling as the snow fell. She looked down towards the streets, waving to some who pointed up towards her.

With an excited yell, she continued her way to the park. A place where she went every year.

She could afford a detour.

\---------------------------  
11:30 P.M.

The bench creaked as Nathanael sat on it, after wiping away much of the snow, and placing the paper bag in his lap. The orange haired teen leaned back and faced towards the sky, allowing the snow to fall on his face.

The cold on his face helped him ignore the pain he felt inwardly. He didn't have a hat, so the snow stuck to his hair, which he barely noticed.

With a sigh, he faced back towards the park, noting that the only marks in the snow were his own footprints.

With a grim smile, he thought sarcastically, 'Hopefully muggers took today as a day off, or are getting wasted.'

His eyes glazed over as he struggled with his rising emotions. He had never spent a new year alone, usually spending time with his mother or his two best friends. Or with his friends from school.

Being akumatized had definitely led to people avoiding him. Especially after what Chat Noir did. Even Marinette's dad gave him a suspicious and terrified look, a look he struggled to ignore.

He closed his eyes, forcing down his tears. He had cried enough after it happened. He hoped the new year would allow people to ignore what he hadnt wanted to do.

He never wanted to hurt Mar-

"Hey, you okay?" A soft voice cut through the dark place he was in.

He quickly opened his eyes, flinching back against the bench as a gentle hand shook his shoulder. He met the concerned eyes of Ladybug, a hero he had always trusted.

"Fine." Nathanael deadpanned, feeling slight guilt as he saw her flinch at his tone. He furiously wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"Hi, Nathanael." Ladybug grinned weakly, once she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Nathanael ignored the greeting.

Ladybug shifted uneasily. "The park is always beautiful when it snows...I just wanted to look around here."

Nathanael nodded. Noticing that Ladybug was still standing, he quickly cleared off the snow, gesturing for her to sit to his right. Ladybug sat down, avoiding his eyes.

While he was angry at her, he still had his manners.

"The park is beautiful when it snows." Nathanael admitted, eyes gazing at the snow covered trees, which shined liked crystals.

There was a tense silence between them.

Ladybug looked at Nathanael through her peripherals. The guilt that had been buried for months had resurfaced the moment she recognized him.

"H-how have you been?" Ladybug asked nervously.

"...Fine." Nathanael said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Nathanael asked nonchalantly. "Family?"

"Yes. But I rather stay here for a while, it's peaceful and I want to-" 'say that I'm sorry for what Chat did', her voice cut off.

"You want to apologize for him, don't you?" Nathanael sighed, still not facing her. Ladybug was the type of person to apologize for someone else.

"He shouldn't have done what he did." Ladybug stated firmly.

"He was being a hero." Nathanael rolled his eyes at his own words. Despite his anger and resentment towards Chat Noir, he knew Chat had his reasons.

Reasons that hadn't benefited Nathanael.

"It affected you negatively." Ladybug said grimly.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I can't even go to my favorite tea place by myself. Everyone thinks me to be a danger. I even get stopped by police everyday." Nathanael growled.

"I'm sorry." Ladybug turned to face him.

There was silence again.

"...I wasn't in control. Not then." Nathanael sighed, looking up at the sky again, wanting to feel numb more than anything.

Silence. Ladybug waited.

"I never wanted to hurt Marinette. Not anybody. Ever." Nathanael clenched his jaw. "But that night, that fucking night, I couldn't even control my own body."

Nathanael could feel himself breaking down.

Images flashed through his own mind. Blood. So much blood. On the floor, the walls. Then fighting Chat, wanting nothing more than to die. To die, in order to stop himself.

He couldn't forget that night, and deep down he didn't want to. He never wanted to forget that he had been a monster.

Hawkmoth had taken over. And no matter how much Nathanael fought his control, Nathanael had been turned into a mere puppet.

Ladybug shifted a little closer to him, going unnoticed by him.

"I wanted to die that night..." Those words made Ladybug freeze. "...and...I still do.... Every now and then...I just feel the urge to just...end it." Nathanael choked out, tears escaping.

Ladybug, throwing caution to the wind, pulled Nathanael into a fierce hug. Tears escaped her as well.

She had been in pain, yes. Yes, she had gone through surgery, and through physical therapy. Yes, she had feared Nathanael for a while.

But she could never blame Nathanael for that night. She could never hate him. She could never hold him accountable for that night of pain.

"It wasn't your fault. You hear me? It wasn't your fault." Lady stated firmly, arms tight around his waist.

Nathanael just shook his head against her neck, his entire body shaking. "It was, it was me. It was my hands that-"

"It was Hawkmoth, not you." Ladybug said firmly again.

Nathanael said nothing. Nathanael was still shaking, making Ladybug rub his back comfortingly, resting her chin atop his head.

"Marinette doesn't blame you."

At hearing those words, Nathanael just fell apart, sobbing and wailing.

Ladybug, Marinette, just tightened her hold around him, offering comfort. Whispering over and over that it wasn't his fault.

She would stay there with him, in the snow, as the new year arrived.


	5. The Gamer and the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a gamer who live streams and her boyfriend is an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing from Marinette, although it's censored soo

"Oh c'mon! That was a glitch! He wasn't even aiming at me!!"

Nathanael raised his head from his desk to look towards Marinette's gaming room.

Typical Marinette.

"Ha! How does that feel you sucker!" Even from their shared bedroom, he could hear the mashing of buttons along with a few explosions.

Nathanael chuckled. He returned his focus back to his sketchbook, reaching for a charcoal pencil.

"That's BS! How did he know I was there?!" There was a bit of anger in her voice.

Nathanael held the charcoal pencil steady as he outlined the petals of his design.

"Again?! How the f**k?!" There was even more anger in her voice.

Nathanael looked over towards the gaming room, dropping the charcoal pencil back in its box. He sighed.

"Guys, do you think he's stream sniping?! He couldn't have known I was there! Dude, what the f**k!"

There's even more cursing.

Having enough, he stood up from his chair, making his way over to the gaming room.

Peeking inside the room, he noticed the camera pointing towards Marinette, along with one of the monitors showing a live chat, and on the other, the video game Marinette was playing. A first person shooter game apparently. He noticed the small screen on one of the monitors, showing him standing by the doorway. From where he was standing, he could see the headset on Marinette's head, covering both ears.

Normally Marinette was a laid back gamer, but she had her moments of rage.

Nathanael knocked on the door. Marinette kept mashing the buttons on the controller.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and walked further into the room, and ended up standing behind Marinette's gaming chair.

While Marinette was so focused on sniping another player, Nathanael noticed the live chat begin to speed up. Apparently they noticed his entrance and were freaking out.

Comments like:

'Whose the hottie??'

'Lady look behind you!'

'He's cute'

'Who is he???'

'Roommate???'

'bf?'

Nathanael just waved towards the camera.

Marinette kept pressing buttons as her character ducked into cover, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Marinette's character rose again, and was immediately sniped.

Marinette exploded. "ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?!" She dropped the controller on her desk.

Nathanael sighed, took off Marinette's headphones, turned her chair, ignored the surprise in her eyes, kneeled down, and smashed his lips onto hers.

Her hands automatically circled around his neck, her eyes falling closed. Nathanael's hands circled her waist. The kiss started off rough, the anger Marinette felt slowly easing away as the kiss continued. Nathanael's hands ended up on her back, rubbing her back, releasing the tension. It lasted a few more seconds before they separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"You got angry again." Nathanael muttered. He moved his hands from Marinette's back to her hands.

Marinette sighed deeply. "Yeah. This guy keeps sniping me."

"Want some tea? Or cookies?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Marinette smiled.

"I'll be back." Nathanael kissed her cheek before standing up and heading over to the door, heading towards the kitchen. "Also, you were kicked from the game for inactivity, and the live chat is going crazy!" 

"Nathanael!" Marinette scolded before she turned back towards her monitors.

Nathanael just chuckled.


End file.
